


A Licking in Cornwall

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets curious.......and adventurous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Licking in Cornwall

Part One

It is not where they usually stay en route to do trading in Cornwall. In fact, at this time of year, they often don’t say anywhere at all – simply camping somewhere secluded in the forest, warmed by good mead, roast venison and, if they are alone, each other.

But this afternoon it had threatened rain and so they had been somewhat grateful to see the small ramshackle inn looming out of the misty dusk. And besides, they are not alone this time. Llud has sent a tetchy milk cow to market and Anfri, a young teenage groom is accompanying them, to care for the ill-tempered animal.

So, while the rain lashes down outside, the three of them have consumed a platter of stringy chicken, drunk some mead that seems to have been brewed with vinegar rather than honey and retired to a cramped little room under the eaves. Normally a servant’s room, Arthur suspects, pressed into service tonight because the inn is so crowded. Kai is soon breathing peacefully and Anfri snores quietly on his corner pallet. But Arthur lies wakeful.

Wondering if Rowena will be a in better humour when they return home – deep-seated fear, he knows, impossible to dispel, because their second child is due soon and Kaitlin’s birth was irredeemably brutal – wondering if Lenni’s usual serenity will be restored soon – irritated exhaustion, he knows, since the new baby Maeve is less placid than Theodore and Cedric, seeming to only settle for Llud’s rusty-saw-like singing – wondering what he can do about his achingly swollen cock – desire and love, he knows, because Kai always looks so bloody delectable sleeping in the moonlight……..

Then through the thin wicker wall he hears a series of muffled bumps, a stifled giggle. Probably the big-breasted, slutty, serving wench with the cloud of surprisingly lustrous, honey-coloured hair. Bringing one of the drunken partons up to her room to earn a few bronze pieces. “That’s all I need,” thinks Arthur wearily, turning over in the narrow bed, “the loud sounds of requited passion drumming away.”

At first, it is all the usual noises that might be expected to emanate from a boisterous love-making session – deep-throated chuckling, fervent kissing, the slither of discarded clothing, the thud of a falling sword belt. Followed by the bumping of a chair being moved, the whacking of sheepskins. Arthur is just considering making a flying visit to the filthy downstairs privy when something else catches his attention…..

“Beg for more, you stinking simpleton.” The serving maid’s voice, low-pitched and somehow sensuous.   
“I’ll do anything you ask mistress.” A slurring male voice, dripping with ale and lust.   
“Fucking beg me, you dirty disease-ridden cur.”   
“Please Efa, more. Give me more. I’m pleading. I have silver……..”

Whatever……? Arthur sits up straighter in bed, his interest piqued. They are just a few feet away, on the other side of the slender wall…….

“You’ve been a bad bad boy Gaile.” The firm tread of striding boots.   
An answering whimper.   
“I can’t hear you. What have you been?”   
“A bad boy.” This said in a lisping whisper.   
“Louder, bastard! What are you?” More emphatic striding.   
“A bad terrible boy.” A moaning grunt.

There is a respite of heavy breathing and smothered laughter.   
“You need punishment Gaile. Sound thrashing punishment. Don’t you agree?”   
“Oh yes, yes, Efa, certainly my lovely mistress.” A more alert voice now, less befuddled, forthright and eager.   
“Arse in the air then bitch.”

Arthur feels the fine hairs on his nape prickling with sudden provocation. The wench doesn’t have the equipment to……….behave as he and Kai do………..so what in the name of the gods……..?

Then he hears it…….a hard resounding slap of flesh on flesh, followed by an appreciative snort of pain……….another six or seven strong smacks…….interspersed with low rapturous squawks and mewling……..

And as the sensual beating continues through the wicker, the inevitable gradually happens……….

Sliding his hand along his throbbing length, Arthur begins stroking it slowly and methodically, intermittently massaging his aching balls with one decisive thumb. Reaching inside his wet mouth, he takes a large dollop of spit, spreading it along his burgeoning cock, watching it shimmer in the moonlight that winks across the room. Suddenly bursting with surging tension, Arthur starts caressing faster, in time with the rhythmic smacking and husky gasps and yaps from next door.

He can feel the room narrowing around him, gulping the air as he is violently overtaken……

Arthur’s body convulses, the first spasm of culmination arching through his muscles, a heavy gush of cream leaping straight into the moonlight streaking across his naked thigh. Flexing his hand around his thrusting prick again, he fondles more fiercely, releasing a second sticky milky spurt, then a third. Until he is left sated and panting, a few last bulbous globs of salty seed dribbling down from his shaft’s flared head, pooling in his lean pelvis.

On the other side of the wicker wall, the erotic discipline has now ceased, being replaced by more conventional animalistic grinding and humping. Wiping himself clean with a corner of his cloak – he must remember to wear his spare tomorrow – Arthur turns on his side, exquisitely contented, smiling at Kai’s golden comeliness.

In fact, this whole delicious unfamiliar adventure has given him a wondrous notion. He cannot wait to mention it to his big brother at the first opportunity……..

The occasion comes the next day when they reach the Cornish port and are unpacking their horses. Anfri is busy moving their gear into the harbour side inn, so Arthur seizes the chance to explain his newfound passion to Kai………

At first, Arthur thinks that Kai’s frown results from his faltering, hesitant, description. Plainly, his detail has been inadequate. Or perhaps……… Through a circuitous route he manages to ascertain, that, yes, this is something Kai has indulged in a few times before. And yes, Kai has found it rather………arousing.

“Who?” Arthur cannot fathom his brother’s reluctance. For so long now, they have shared everything quite freely. Kai’s answer is mumbled against his black horse’s flank. “Esla for one. Please, leave it little brother.” But Arthur is avidly curious. “Delivering or receiving?” Turning around, Kai’s face is livid. “Both if you must know. There, satisfied? Anything else you need to probe out of me? No? Good.” And he stalks out into the stable yard, shouting to Anfri that he’ll do the rest of the organising. Telling the boy to go and do a bit of exploring before supper since it's his first time in Cornwall.

Kai continues sullen and dour for the rest of that night and most of the next day as they trade and barter. Speaking to Arthur only when he must and then churlishly. Affable as usual with Anfri. Once, Arthur, reflects, he would have driven himself into a sulky fury at Kai’s coldness, blaming only his brother, unwilling to delve for any brooding causes. But those times are long gone. Now, he simply wants to hold Kai and whisper sorry for whatever transgressions have been committed – although he is still unaware……..

Then, at sunset, as they are returning to the inn, Kai walking ahead talking cheerfully to Anfri, completely ignoring his little brother, the world provides Arthur with an answer. Being tethered at the harbour wall just below them is a long slender galley, probably from the East if the exotic spicy odours wafting from it are anything to judge by. Knotting the oily ropes is a bulky tanned sailor, whose ragged tunic has slithered up his brawny back to reveal…….a series of festering welts, obviously inflicted by a scourge……..

All at once, Arthur stops dead in his tracks, realisation dawning. Of course. He has been so obtuse again…….Cerdig’s slaves……..the quarry……..the whipping Kai was forced to give him in public………the guilt-stricken aftermath. How could he have been so slow-witted? True, that was all nearly a decade ago and a consensual spanking behind closed doors is hardly a savage flagellation……..yet some scars rankle deeply forever……….He should have guessed even before he opened his stupid mouth……….oh my Kai…….

There is no possibility of mending matters with Anfri present – but late that night, Kai throws Arthur an affronted glance, mumbles that he needs to visit the privy before bed and stalks out into the darkness. Arthur sits for a moment in the inn sleeping chamber, listening to Anfri prattle on about his betrothed back in the village, then flies out the door, down the winding stairs, waylaying Kai returning through the shadows.

“My heart. I’m sorry…….All my fault………I should have reasoned…the quarry…..Forgive me.” Kissing that silken throat, those beautiful lips, that soft blonde thistledown. “No, I’m the simpleton…….you asked nothing that was not……a great ruckus over something long over………Forgive me beloved little brother.” Kissing that creamy neck, that tender mouth, that sleek ebony hair. Both melting with relief and desire and love. Both eyeing the empty dark stable……..

“No, big brother, let me.” Arthur falls to his knees, loosens Kai’s breeches, dropping his mouth wolfishly over his brother’s throbbing plum-coloured cock, engulfing its tautness. He sucks and sweeps, rippling his tongue along the rigid shaft, licking those swollen balls………

Kai strains against the exquisite paroxysms he can feel ripening throughout his body…..trying desperately to hammer them back…….but time is short and Anfri will be wondering where they are………..The frenzy mounts and pounds…….

With a violent ridging, his creamy juices invade Arthur’s warm mouth. His little brother gurgles with pleasure, snowy issue cascading around his lips. Smiling in exhilaration, Arthur licks down Kai’s erupting length again, salty come splattering across his cheek, tangling in his hair.

One final time, he takes Kai inside him, savagely milking, caressing the last thick sticky white beads from the tip of that glistening prick with his ravening tongue. Feeling the fluttering smooth skin of Arthur’s throat tickling his manhood, Kai cups his little brother’s cheeks, whispers fiercely that he is the love of his life, his everything, his all……..

A little later, when they are returning to the inn, dreamy and surfeited, but hastening lest Anfri grow worried and come seeking them, Kai looks thoughtfully at Arthur’s perfect tight arse, clad in those perfect tight black breeches. Just the sight of it threatens to make him hard all over again, right here outside the bedroom door. Perhaps then there is something that he can do for Arthur, concerning that other matter, after all………

 

Part Two

The next few days are incredibly busy, incredibly happy. Driving bargains, trading, selling………another delicious late night excursion to the “privy” from which Kai emerges, grinning devilishly, licking his lips, while Arthur wonders if he will be able to crawl across the grimy cobbles since his knees have inexplicably turned to melting pulp…….

All the while though Kai is silently, feverishly calculating. What to do with Anfri? A nice biddable young man, but rather a nuisance now that there are such singular enterprises afoot. Perhaps……..yet, no……..and there is still the matter of the tetchy cow to be resolved. It has to be replaced for a likely bull according to Llud’s detailed instructions, that promising beast has to be herded home, and Anfri cannot do it alone. Then, on the fourth afternoon, shortly after the cantankerous cow has indeed been bartered for a handsome new black bull, Mark and his men ride into the courtyard.

Normally Kai wouldn’t have been best pleased to see the swaggering Cornish hulk – however, this might just work to everyone’s advantage……….

That night the three of them sit in the inn dining room, sharing crackling boar and a huge jug of sweet ale. Mark is his usual blustering self, boasting that his new daughter Iseult is the prettiest baby in existence, that two-year-old Tristram already possesses the intelligence of a child thrice his age, that Eithna has never been bonnier or more affectionate and so on and so forth, blah, blah, blah.

Kai lets him blather on until the ale pitcher is half empty – with the lion’s share having been slurped by the King of Cornwall – and then, adroitly pounces. “I was thinking Mark……..since you’re travelling to our village any way to collect those Jute stallions and Anfri has that fine beast to get home for Llud, it would make sense for him to ride with you tomorrow. Arthur and I still have another day or so here. But the sooner that bull reaches Llud, the better.”

Sucking the fat from a juicy morsel of boar, Mark looks curiously from him to Arthur. “What’s the matter? You two needing some time alone……….a bit of a honeymoon planned?” He bursts into rancorous laughter, displaying his pink tonsils and a mouthful of half-chewed greasy meat. Arthur grimaces. “Don’t be stupid Mark……..we still have things to get, Rowena’s fabric, Lenni’s herbs……things for our wives. Besides, that bull is worth ten measures of silver. Llud won’t be the only annoyed one if it meets any misadventure.” Shrugging, Mark guzzles another cup of ale, the rich malty liquid dribbling into his fat-splattered beard. “Your man can come with us if he wants. Send a couple of your pack ponies as well. You know how I always like to journey with an impressive escort.” And he belches happily.

Anfri seems quite excited at the prospect of reaching home early. “Not surprising.” Kai murmurs to Arthur. “His betrothed has been visiting Lenni for the past few weeks asking for chamomile.” Arthur’s blue eyes look alarmed. “I hope it’s nothing too irksome. He’s obviously very fond of Shaelan.” Kai shakes his blonde head, bemused. “No not irksome, simply inevitable I think. Chamomile, my love, is the remedy for morning sickness.” Those blue eyes soften with amused understanding. “………oh.”

You wouldn’t bet that………well, he wouldn’t but then Kai’s reputation as a star-crossed gambler is legendary. There they are, the first night on the road home - camp fire roaring away, warm mead, succulent chicken, his forthcoming plans glowing rosily in his mind – and Kai is just reaching down to devour Arthur’s mouth’s with his own when out of the shadows skips………Rolf.

Blinking furiously, Kai tries to deny the evidence of his own very sharp brown eyes. But no, the bloody man is real alright, weaselly smile, purple tights, wooden cross and all. He is on his way south - a little preaching expedition to see if he can garner any converts. Such a wonderful thing – the Lord’s providence. Here, they are, ready to share bread and board with him, a humble lonely traveller. Ah, the goodness of Christ is unending indeed.

So, nothing more brotherly last night than replenishing each other’s mead cups. However tonight, now that Rolf has been safely waved off along the Roman road toward Cornwall, tonight there will be no chances of moonstruck itinerant priests - or anyone else for that matter – interrupting them.

At an apparently random point along the winding track, Kai reins his horse to the left and gestures for Arthur’s white horse to follow. A few leagues into the woods, on the very edges of Dirk’s territory, is a small charcoal burner’s hut, fashioned from arched timber with walls of wicker and a thatched roof. Kai sighs with relieved satisfaction. “I didn’t know if it would still be here. I haven’t seen it since that last summer before you and I……..before you pulled the sword from beneath the stone.”

Arthur smiles in tender remembrance. “When we kept circling each other like ravening wolves and I sent you on that completely inane mission to Dirk’s because I was so anxious.” Kneeing his horse forward, Kai brings it alongside Arthur’s. “While I was there I tried to evade matters by bedding a very pretty girl whom I used to bring here sometimes. But it didn’t work……..I just kept imagining that she was you and wanting to do this instead.” And he leans across to kiss Arthur with yearning, with passion, with absolute love…….

It feels utterly decadent, a rich sweet indulgence, lying in the firelight, tucking his hips and arse warmly against Kai, sharing a gentle kiss, a sip of rich sweet wine, another more fierce kiss. Slipping his hand behind Kai’s head, cupping his neck, Arthur slides his tongue inside his big brother’s mouth, entwining and twisting, dropping his other hand to Kai’s velvety groin, feeling a granite-hard bulge………when there is a sharp crunch of branches from outside.

“Damm.” Arthur leaps to his feet, already grasping his sword. “I’ll go and see what it is. Probably just animals. Stay here my heart.” He sidles carefully through the door, to the rim of the encircling light reflected from the fire, watches a large doe flee into the darkness. Thank goodness. Another disturbance would be nettlesome beyond bearing.

Back inside the hut, Kai is standing beside the hearth, mead cup in hand, slowly sipping. As Arthur bars the door, he raises one flaxen eyebrow in enquiry. “Only a deer……..What are you looking at that’s making you so wolfish?” Kai leans against the table, quietly gazing. “Your arse.” Smiling a little uncertainly, Arthur takes a step forward. “Yes…….but…….” Taking a last drink, Kai puts down his cup, nods toward the stiffening outthrust in Arthur’s breeches. “You don’t appear to mind little brother.”

Biting his lip, Arthur watches as Kai walks toward him, now grinning cocksure. The mood has suddenly changed……..Kai is playing some sort of game and Arthur simply isn’t sure of the rules……….

“Unfurl for me.” Kai’s eyes are a very deep dark brown and intently focused. With a lightning movement, he bends Arthur forward, pulling aside his breeches, sweeping those intense eyes across his brother’s pale lean cheeks, up to his perfect dimpled hole. Arthur’s heart races – somehow he has never felt so completely exposed and vulnerable……and aroused.

“Are you saddle sore beloved? We’ve been riding now for the best part of two days.” Languidly Kai trails one moist finger down Arthur’s crack, making him shiver. He glides his hand over the swell of that sleek bottom, rubbing and stroking gently – then, without warning – Slap! Smack! Wallop! Three sharp spanks that leave bright red streaks on Arthur’s ivory flesh.

Outraged, Arthur spins half around, an angry retort blossoming, but dying on his lips. Kai is smiling in delighted amusement. “Now, just how unruly have you been my love? Unruly enough to be sent to bed? I’d certainly say so.” He slithers an arm under Arthur’s rear, carries him easily to the pile of furs and fleeces in front of the fire, feels Arthur chuckling against his neck. Kai’s heart glows………he had been almost certain, yet the sound of that gleeful laughter is still a benediction.

Lying Arthur facedown, he throws his own breeches heedlessly into a corner, both their whipcord bodies gleaming golden and sylphlike in the flush of the flames. “So, my ever-practical little Celtic chieftain brother.” Kai ripples a few playful fingers across Arthur’s full hot shaft, so that Arthur instinctively rears his arse into the air. “Is this what the serving wench was doing exactly?” Patting Arthur’s silken cheeks, Kai brings his hand down again in three short keen-edged whacks.

Startled by the burning impact, Arthur gasps and whimpers. Once more, Kai tenderly caresses, then delivers another trio of resounding splats, as Arthur bucks under his robust hand. “Alright beloved? Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” Furiously Arthur shakes his dark head in denial. His flesh is rhythmically smarting and he can only imagine the bright crimson state of his arse – but an all-consuming euphoric surge is pounding within his loins, supreme pleasure conquering pain………

Soothingly, Kai runs his hands along Arthur’s slender back, either side of his spine, rubs consoling circles across each reddened arse cheek, begins firmly massaging in the honey sweet area between his balls and cleft. Arthur moans deep in his throat, starting to rock, his muscles clenching as Kai yields a last series of slow light smacks……then works his wet tongue into Arthur’s puckered hole.

Licking feverishly over the furrowed crease of his little brother’s entrance, Kai probes deeper between those tingling cheeks, his tongue tip flickering around the tight bands of sinew, strumming harder against the fissured crack. Arthur groans, lifting his hips higher in anticipation, arching his back.

Kai grips Arthur’s pulsing cock in one hand, fervently stroking, splashes his other fingers with fragrant oil, moves three slick fingers inside Arthur’s opening, feeling his brother heave and squirm. His whole body throbbing for release, Arthur pants heavily. “Now my heart, now please…….”

Twitching the head of his taut prick just inside Arthur’s ripe cleft, Kai bends forward, lovingly kisses his brother’s ebony hair. Arthur hears his fiery whisper, “My God, you’re so beautiful” and then he is deluged by the wet heat of that lush swollen Saxon cock…….

The delicious lapping tide becomes a sudden engulfing tempest……….

Clamping his tight ring around Kai’s thrusting manhood, Arthur writhes, rolling his hips, exalting in Kai’s fondling fingers on his own full-fledged prick. Kai tunnels and hammers, Arthur’s rich creamy seed beginning to puddle in his hand. Arthur is aware of the brimming sensation ripening within him, needing to feel the thick pulse of Kai’s cock as he surrenders to the peak, the heat of Kai’s cock erupting inside him, filling his hot aching passage…………..

Then the gathering wave shatters and they are submerged………

When they are both spent Arthur crawls thankfully into Kai’s lap, laughing as Kai slides a sodden finger between his lips, letting him taste his own musky sticky salt flavour. “Well, is this what you wanted little brother?” Arthur sighs contentedly. “Everything I imagined and so much more……..oh I love you my Kai……although you may have to rub some oil into my poor stinging bum if I’m to sit on a horse and ride home tomorrow.” Kai chuckles softly, whispering a strand of tender kisses against Arthur’s neck. “I think I can manage that……..and if you behave my love, I might even do it before breakfast, as well as after........”

“But this is beautiful Arthur. It will make wonderful bedroom curtains.” Rowena holds up the shimmering blue fabric against her swollen stomach, smiling for the first time in what seems like weeks. The exact blue of your eyes, she is thinking, looking at him happily and Arthur smiles back. At least something has met with her approval.

Lenni is busy unpacking her new herbs, sighing rapturously because Kai is home again, the children imploring Kai to uncover the gifts he is holding behind his back. It is all noisy and wonderful and familiar - and Arthur is still floating on the euphoria of last night, despite his steadily thrumming bottom.

That is until Llud comes striding in, beaming, joking that they will be pleased to hear how Maeve has settled down so they can have a respite from his raspy singing, praising the splendid bull that Anfri bought back to the village. How clever they are, his hale handsome sons.

In his enthusiasm Llud gives Arthur a fatherly clap with his silver hand. It is aimed at his younger son’s back but somehow lands on his bum……..

The searing pain almost makes Arthur leap from his boots – the remnants of Kai’s resplendent spanking combined with another half day in the saddle………. His arse is a sorry red raw thing indeed……….

Then he glances up, sees Kai’s dazzling smile, reads Kai’s lips – “Oh little brother, how I love you” – and suddenly all the pain is miraculously gone……….


End file.
